


The Love Time Forgot

by Lotus_Blue



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: F/M, Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:04:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4877932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotus_Blue/pseuds/Lotus_Blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A symphonic OoT!Zelink fanmix</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Love Time Forgot

___ _ _ _

___ _ _ _

 

> ___1. _ _ _Intro: Celestial- **Adrian von Ziegler**___ //2. Bittersweet-  ** _ _ _ **Apocalyptica**___  **//3. Eversleeping-  **Xandria** **//** 4\. Interlude: Ashes of War-  **Immediate** //5. For Freedom’s Sake-  **Serenity** //6. In Joy and Sorrow-  **HIM** //7. Broken-  **Stream of Passion//** 8\. October and April-  **The Rasmus featuring Anette Olzon//** _ _9\. Destiny- **Marija Šerifović** //10. End of Time-  **Lacuna Coil** //____ Epilogue: Eutopia Pegasi-  **Destiny, The Wingless OC Remix (<http://ocremix.org/remix/OCR01208>)**  
> _

**[[Listen on Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/lotustheowlcat/playlist/1tUDajytcDz7tqUHD9Hf3g)]**

**_Fanmix by[Lotus-of-Hyrule](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotus_Blue/works)_ **


End file.
